It is known to use a busbar unit to supply a current to a winding wire of each coil from an external terminal part in a stator of a motor or the like.
JP6-233483A discloses a busbar unit including busbars that corresponds to a U-phase, a V-phase and a W-phase, and an insulating resin for holding these busbars in a state spaced apart in an axial direction of a stator.
The busbar includes an arcuate main body part that extends along a circumferential direction of the stator, and a connecting part that extends radially outwardly of the stator from the main body part and to be connected to a winding wire end of a coil.